The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching implements to the free end of a tractor loader boom and, more particularly, to an improved and simplified quick attachment and release device for attaching buckets or the like to a loader or backhoe scoop arm.
It is known to provide backhoes or similar types of earth-working machines with different sizes and types of material handling implements or buckets to perform numerous working operations. Changing from one bucket to another is a problem because of the time and labor expended in the changeover. The buckets are heavy and awkward to manipulate and many times special tools are required to make the changeover. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a quick attaching and release mechanism for easily coupling and releasing different buckets to the same loader boom structure.
In prior art backhoes, the buckets are typically pinned to the actuating arms of the loader scoop arm during periods of use. Since the buckets are heavy items, a great deal of time and effort is required to attach the bucket or release the bucket from the scoop arm for repairs to the bucket or the actuating arms. Further, after a period of use, dirt and corrosion often render removal of the bucket from the loader arm quite difficult. The prior art semiautomatic devices for attaching and releasing implements on loaders have eliminated many of the problems associated with the use of pins. However, due to the design of such prior art devices, fatigue and fracture continue to be a problem and dirt often causes the complex operative elements of the attachment and release devices to become jammed.
These disadvantages of present quick attaching mechanisms have resulted in the present quick coupling device for attaching a material handling implement or bucket to a loader's boom structure.